dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung-Fu Fighting
Kung-Fu Fighting is the 32nd episode of the fourth season of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Previous - "Austin Gets Arrested" Next - "Super-Flyer Forever" Synopsis Shorty/Ninja-Neck TBA Plot TBA Cast * Brandon DePaul as Shorty/Ninja-Neck * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot/Superneck * Nika Futterman as Ali/Superfemale-neck/Tricia/Cutie-Horn * Anndi McAfee as Cera/Laser-Horn/Corythosaurus * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky/Mind-Swimmer * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Jam-Flyer/Mutt/Doc/Ed *Rob Paulson as Spike/Hunger-Tail/Guido/Super-Glider/Mo/Rainbow-Swimmer *Issac Brown as Chomper/Bat-Rex *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Butter-Runner * Michael Kelly as Hyp/Fire-Runner * Scott Menville as Nod/Ice-Thumb * Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms/Lightning-Runner * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah/Berry-Belly #1 * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah/Berry-Belly #2 * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie/Berry-Belly #3 * Stephen Merchant as Pterano/Super-Flyer * Reba McEntire as Etta/Superfemale-Flyer * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Jess Harnell as Swooper * John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin * Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * Cam Clarke as Bron * Camryn Manheim as Tria * George Ball as Topsy * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Frank Welker as Getor * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Richard Kind as Carl, one of Petrie’s siblings * Mel Gibson as Rocky Rhodes, a laid-back American cockerel. (Guest Appearance) *Julia Sawalha as Ginger, a British hen (Guest Appearance) *Imelda Staunton as Bunty, the British champion egg-layer (Guest Appearance) *Jane Horrocks as Babs, a British stout and knitting hen (Guest Appearance) *Lynn Ferguson as Mac, Ginger's brainy Scottish assistant (Guest Appearance) *Timothy Spall as Nick, a British cynical, portly rat (Guest Appearance) *Phil Daniels as Fetcher, Nick's slim, slow-witted partner (Guest Appearance) *Dan Castellana as Kung-Fu Trainer (Guest Appearence) * Brad Bird as Ronald McDonald (Cutaway Gag) * Natalie Portman as NYC Lady (Cutaway Gag) Songs *Kung Fu Fighting by Cee lo Green & Jack Black *TBA *Flip, Flop & Fly by Blues Brothers *TBA Trivia *Rocky and Garfield are completely absent in this episode, which left fans of the show pretty angry. Thankfully, the next episode would have Garfield as the main character. *This is the 4th episode in the show to include Cutaway Gags, the first episode to include Cutaways was TBA. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cultural References Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Just like TBA, TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Chicken Run (2000) *Rocky Rhodes mentions TBA *Just like in the film, when they see the Gang of 14 for the first time, the chickens whistle innocently. *TBA *TBA Rocky (1976) * The training scenes are a parody of Rocky Balboa’s training montages. McDonalds * TBA. Quotes *Ruby: Gee, this is worse than having Ronald McDonald as a father. *(Cutaway: A lady goes downstairs for a prom, but her father, Ronald McDonald spots her) *Ronald: With that look without your make up in your face?! *NYC Lady: Dad, but—- *Ronald: Upstairs, you’re a McDonald. Not a dummy! *(Cutaway ends) *Ruby: *Officer: Right. Take him out! *Mike: NO!! *(Officer shoots a bullet, we cut to one of Petrie’s siblings, Carl exiting a candy store with a JFK PEZ Dispenser) *Carl: Check it out, it’s a John F. Kennedy PEZ Dispenser! *(The flying bullet chips off the JFK head) *Carl: (pulls out another PEZ Dispenser) Oh, good thing I still have my Bobby Kennedy PEZ Dispenser! *Super-Flyer: *Spider-Man: *(TBA) *Ginger: Hi, Rocky. *Ninja-Neck: Who are you? *Ginger: I'm Ginger. I'm from England. *Rocky Rhodes: *Ninja-Neck: I thought you were whistling when I first see you. *Ginger: *Swooper: Ah, jeez. If you train the dinos for Kung-Fu with talking chickens, I'll have no one or nothing to watch on Wednesdays". *(Rocky Rhodes moves his eyes slowly to the viewers nervously) *Rocky Rhodes: Other than the fine programs on FOX. *(Littlefoot and the gang are watching Kids Say The Most Darned Things) *Bill Cosby: So, what do you like to play? * NYC Kid: Pokemon! *Cosby: Pokeyman? Pokeyman with the Pokey and the mahn and the space where the guy comes out of the thing and he Gibberish. *Rocky Rhodes: That was gibberish. *Ninja-Neck: Yeah. Tell me about it. *Ginger: *Bunty: *Mac: *Guido: *Petrie: *Rocky Rhodes: *Getor: Giggles Oh. *Mutt: *Peter Parker: *Babs: *Ginger: *Littlefoot: *Jam-Flyer: *Super-Glider: *Rocky Rhodes: *Ninja-Neck: *Rocky Rhodes: *Ninja-Neck: *Ginger: Chuckles *Jam-Flyer: *Ninja-Neck: *TBA Transcript Kung-Fu Fighting/Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes